<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light a Fire by dkmcb01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967250">Light a Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkmcb01/pseuds/dkmcb01'>dkmcb01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Eternity, F/M, Love, Red String Theory, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkmcb01/pseuds/dkmcb01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quarantine Day 52.  I cannot update my Quarantine SLIBBS story because I don't know where to go with it yet. It may have been too ambitious to write a quarantine story in the middle of the actual quarantine.   Right now I am only writing happy fluffy fanfiction.  The Chinese legend was found on the internet. The poem in italics was written by me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light a Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>          “An invisible red thread connects those who are<br/>
Destined to meet<br/>
Regardless of time, place or circumstance<br/>
The thread may stretch or tangle<br/>
But it will never<br/>
Break”<br/>
~ Chinese Legend</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will light a fire on the mountain across time to save me - to warm you - to bring us back</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack walked into the diner, dragging her carry-on behind her. She had just got in on the red-eye from LAX. She quickly did a once over of the diner and chose a booth. She shrugged off her coat and sat down. Red-eye flights were not her favorite but she needed to get to D.C. She wasn’t even sure why she was here. All she knew was that she had a dream, well...many dreams...a recurring dream that she couldn’t shake. There was a fire on a mountain and a man there waiting for her. Yesterday morning after having the dream again - so many times she had lost count - she bought a plane ticket and here she was.</p><p> </p><p>She had caught an Uber from the airport heading to - she didn’t know where exactly - she just had the Uber drive around until it “felt right”. Her intuition had brought her to this diner. When she walked in - she felt a tension in the air but she also felt - at home.</p><p> </p><p>As she sat down, she looked around her. The diner was what one would expect a diner to look like. Vinyl-covered booths, a counter to sit at if one chose, slices of pie in a glass case nearby. A waitress stopped by with a menu and took Jack’s drink order.</p><p> </p><p>          “I’ll just have coffee for now,” Jack smiled at the waitress as she glanced at the menu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With closed eyes I remember a kiss I have not tasted in so long</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs was half-way through his newspaper when the beautiful blonde woman walked into the diner. Out of habit, he gave her the once-over. She was from out of town and just got in - she had a carry-on with her. Her skin was sun-kissed and her hair was wavy and fell to her shoulders - maybe Florida but probably California. She had an easy smile. When she ordered coffee, Gibbs looked up again. His eyes narrowed...her voice seemed familiar somehow. He mentally shrugged, letting his thoughts wander back to the newspaper in front of him. He sensed her eyes on him and he looked up - then fell into eyes so familiar that he held his breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With closed eyes I remember a caress and your gentle curves</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elaine came back with Jack’s coffee. Jack reached for the sugar on the table and proceeded to dump an enormous amount into her cup. Gibbs knew she was going to do that - put sugar in her coffee. Most people did, he reasoned with himself. But why did it feel like he had watched this before - why the intense deja vu? And those eyes?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have not felt in so long</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack wrapped her hands around the cup to warm them up a bit and inhaled the aroma. She had noticed the handsome stranger the moment she walked in. He seemed familiar but she couldn’t place him. His bright blue eyes caught her attention and she looked into them. Not at them - she didn’t look at his eyes - she looked into his eyes. And held them there until Elaine brought her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With closed eyes I remember the us - of so long ago</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack closed her eyes and tried to figure out a plan. Her mind kept going back to the handsome stranger with the bright blue eyes. Where did she know him from? She opened her eyes and took a notepad out of her bag. Maybe if she forced herself to write - she could remember. Was this why she was here? Was it him?</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs sat back in the booth and rubbed his eyes. He had been up most of the night with a case. And the recurring dream he kept having wasn’t helping. He kept dreaming of starting a fire. A signal fire of some sort. He had the dream so often he had stopped being surprised by it. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. All he could see was her hands. His mind reeled. Where did he know her from?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I cannot tell when, but my hand remembers yours - the coolness of your hands against the heat of my own - our bodies intertwined my skin remembers you - a vague memory across time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They both opened their eyes at the same time and just looked at each other. Without another thought Gibbs moved to her booth, sliding in beside her. His eyes never leaving hers.</p><p> </p><p>          “Hi,” Gibbs said.</p><p> </p><p>          “Hi,” Jack replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What did we promise then?<br/>
What did we swear?<br/>
What did we know?<br/>
My body craves you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>          “I’m Jack.”</p><p> </p><p>          “I’m Jethro.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs reached for Jack’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My mind can see only shadows and faint edges of us</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They intertwined their fingers and held hands like they had done this simple act forever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But my skin and my hands they know more<br/>
They remember us and you and I</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, time melted away. The familiarity they had felt transformed into remembering all they had always been.</p><p> </p><p>          “You lit a fire on a mountain across time for me…” Jack smiled.</p><p> </p><p>          “I lit the fire to save me, to warm you, to bring us back,” Jethro replied.</p><p> </p><p>          “I missed you,” she said as she put her head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>          “I missed you, too” he replied as he leaned down to kiss her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>